Trapped (Smosh Games Fanfic)
by TheSmoshyArtist
Summary: When the Smosh Games crew receives a gaming cabinet from a new rising company, Matt Sohinki will definitely be the first to try it out. But when he and his friends get sucked into the games what will he do now? This was cancelled a long time ago, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue _** _

I am starting to like all this attention from all these viewers now, sure we were popular before Smosh, but now we are practicably everywhere. And you know what is even cooler than all the attention from the fans, what some have to offer. Joven told us yesterday that a man from a really big cooperation daughter is a big fan of us and is giving us a new (To us) gaming cabinet! I am ecstatic about this thing, Joven told us it is new and it won't be able to be ordered until September! The thing is that we do not have any information on this thing, but hey, it is free. It better not be something like a damn Cooking Mama! Just kidding (Not Really). Well It is 8:30 I better get going soon, I am totally going to dominate this game.

**_Prologue End_**

**_Chapter 1_** **_(The Other Type of Game)_**

After to my not-so long ride to the studio I park my car and get in as soon as possible. I am usually not the type of person who gets excited over things, but in this case it is really necessary. I mean this is like a childhood dream, a machine that won't all of my quarters. Well maybe I should stop thinking about it and get into the building. I start walking towards the building and quickly get into the elevator. I look into the mirror and notice the stain on my Dota shirt, great now I am going to have to clean this. Whatever I still look awesome, hell I would look awesome in my grandpa's clothes. Whatever, I walk into our office to only see Joven.

"Hey Joven, where's Lasercorn?" I ask him while putting my sweatshirt on my desk. "He said he got caught in traffic." Joven said while he was playing something on his phone.

"So, where is it?" I ask him, he looks up from his phone.

"Well, it is in its box," He said putting his phone down "I was waiting for you or David to come so you could help me open it"

"What are we waiting for then?" I throw my keys on the desk and rush towards the box "So how do we open this thing?" I say looking around the box.

"Well, the directions say that we need to open it from the top because the machine is very fragile and the we just plug it in." He said while getting a pair of scissors from of Lasercorn's desk.

"You know your the one getting on the chair to open this, right?" I said while I pulled up the chair for him.

"Don't worry, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself shortie," He said while getting on the chair, if I had anymore slaps I would definitely use it right now.

After watching Joven scamper around the box on the office chair and throwing paper balls at him we finally got the box open, this machine is bland compared to others and it only has five buttons. Whatever, I plug in the game, but before I could Joven phone starting ringing. I dropped the plug and walk towards him. He put his put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his coat.

"That was my roommate, he said that our sink is leaking I am going to head home real quick to help him clean it up." I nodded and watched him walk out, shortly after I plug the cabinet. I went over and looked at the screen, the title reads 'Gamer's Dream'... seems legit. It says to press the red button to start and I do as it told...

For a few seconds all I can see boxes of green and black and text. It was in multiple languages and the only on that sticked out to me was the English which says 'Level One' I couldn't comprehend what just happened and I realized I wasn't in the bland office anymore I was in a horizon of green grass and sapphire sky's. Wait the fuck happened to my Dota shirt!? I am in armor? Wait, I am in a middle of a field and I am suddenly wearing different clothes, this thing must have either made me time travel or I am in a game. What game is this by the way? I played it before, but what was it called. Well whatever, I look around to see that there is a village not so far away, maybe I should go their, you know for shelter. I start walking to the village and I get there in three minutes. This place doesn't look terrible and their is a inn, will they charge me? I have a bag that I am carrying around with me, but is there anything useful in it? I look inside to find a small amount of food, this thingy that I can put water in, about 400 gold and a small knife. Well, I am glad I looked in there, I quickly put everything back in the bag and stand back up. I start going forward, but then I feel something grabbing onto my leg.

I look up to see the green and purple boxes that are saying regenerate. Did somebody else touch the machine?! What if it was one of the people from Clevver? In a matter of seconds I see Lasercorn, in the goofy armor of course, in front of me.

"... The fuck?" he said looking around and then he sees me on the floor "Dude, Matt What the Fuck is this? One minute I was in the office, now I am here. Are we in Skyrim?" He says really fast, so we are in Skyrim, haven't played much, but hey I know where I am.

"I don't really know, but you seem to be taking it well," I say to him raising from the ground.

"Why wouldn't I this is like a dream, am I dreaming?" He says while pinching himself "Nope, I am awake. Well It is not safe to stay outside during the night since all we have is that knife in your hand."

"Well I did see an inn before, we could stay there. And if we each have 400 gold each we definitely stay there for the night." I say

"Yeah lets do that." He says while running towards the inn, me following him. As soon as we get their we get in a room, Lasercorn jumps on his bed and I sit down on a lone chair by the window.

"Hey David," I say to him, he turns his head at me. "How did we get here and how do we get back?" I ask

"Save questions like that for the morning" He said "I think I am just going to go to sleep now, Night Matt"

"Night David," I said, I might as well go to sleep to, I am going to have to do a lot of thinking later... _**Hey Guys~! I hope you like this story and please tell me what you think? And also tell me if I should go on with the story (Btw If I Do the others will be involved ) Please tell me your opinion~!** **Thanks, ** **Gianna (TheSmoshyArtist) **


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2- Game: Skyrim - Who? _

I wake up this morning hoping to see my normal bedroom, hoping it was all just a dream. I look around me to see the a dusty bedside table and the old wooden furniture. Damn, I thought that would actually work. Well that sucks, while I am on that topic, where is David? I look around to see that he is not in sight, maybe he went to get food or something. Well maybe I should check on him. I walk down the hallway, there is no sign of Lasercorn, but there is a interesting character sitting on a bar stool eating something. I try to get a better look at them, it is definitely a woman and she is keeping her bright red hair in a braid. The strange thing about her is she is wearing similar armor to me and Lasercorn, except it looks higher quality. Wait what if someone came into the game while we were sleeping. Well the weird green and purple stuff would have woken me up. Was she in here before? Maybe I should go talk to her. I would slowly approach her and tap her on the shoulder. She quickly jumps away from me and almost falls of her chair.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I say to her, she stands there staring at me with her big blue eyes. When she steps of her chair she is about two inches shorter than me. She examines me and puts her hand out. I guess she is trying to shake my hand. Is she mute? I shake her hand and ask "Excuse me for asking, but can you talk?" She looks at me one last time and says "Y-yes," in a hushed tone, I could barley hear her. Well at least she is not mute. "Sorry for asking so many questions, but are you not from here." I say to her, wow I must sound crazy. "No, I am not. I am from Sacramento." She said a little louder "You too? How did you get here?" I ask her she may know something. "Well I was in my Dad's office and I wanted to try the new c-cabinet, when he makes a new game he doesn't want me to try it-t out until it is done." She continues "So I would always go into his office and play the game and act impressed when he would let me playing the day it goes on sale." Her father made this game and it is pretty obvious why he wouldn't want her to play it. "Well I guess there is no way to get out?" I say and she shakes her head no, her face looks young, but not like teenage young, I am going to guess she is about 20. She also has nice rosy cheeks and a million freckles. Wait, focus she is saying something. "Well, I think if we beat all the levels, we can leave." She says in her muffled tone, wait I don't know this chick for all I know she could be a silent killer, like a ninja. Well, I can confront her on anything and she is probably normal. "By the way what is your name?" I say to her and her cheeks turn a bit redder for some reason "R-Rosemary," She says "Matt Sohinki," I say to her reaching to shake her hand again. "I know I have seen you o-on the internet," She says. "By any chance have you seen a guy with light brown hair, a little bit taller than me , has an obsession with balls." I say to hear and she giggles a bit. "Yeah I was talking to him before about the whole game thing, he said he was going to get a better weapon." She said, well at least I won't have to explain to him, well whatever I need to get him back here to discuss how we are going to beat these levels. Well I guess I should find him. "Well I think I am going to find my..." I say before I saw David coming back to the inn. "Never mind then" I say, she looks over to David and smiles "Hiya~!" She says in a regular tone, why is she so friendly with David? "Oh yeah, Matt there is one thing I didn't explain to either to you" Rosemary returned to her normal tone. "This game has several levels," I was going to assume since the whole level one thing"But to progress we need one more player and when we do get this other player we will be able to get to the other levels  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I say to her, she stands there staring at me with her big blue eyes. When she steps of her chair she is about two inches shorter than me. She examines me and puts her hand out. I guess she is trying to shake my hand. Is she mute? I shake her hand and ask "Excuse me for asking, but can you talk?" She looks at me one last time and says "Y-yes," in a hushed tone, I could barley hear her. Well at least she is not mute. "Sorry for asking so many questions, but are you not from here." I say to her, wow I must sound crazy. "No, I am not. I am from Sacramento." She said a little louder "You too? How did you get here?" I ask her she may know something. "Well I was in my Dad's office and I wanted to try the new c-cabinet, when he makes a new game he doesn't want me to try it-t out until it is done." She continues "So I would always go into his office and play the game and act impressed when he would let me playing the day it goes on sale." Her father made this game and it is pretty obvious why he wouldn't want her to play it. "Well I guess there is no way to get out?" I say and she shakes her head no, her face looks young, but not like teenage young, I am going to guess she is about 20. She also has nice rosy cheeks and a million freckles. Wait, focus she is saying something. "Well, I think if we beat all the levels, we can leave." She says in her muffled tone, wait I don't know this chick for all I know she could be a silent killer, like a ninja. Well, I can confront her on anything and she is probably normal. "By the way what is your name?" I say to her and her cheeks turn a bit redder for some reason "R-Rosemary," She says "Matt Sohinki," I say to her reaching to shake her hand again. "I know I have seen you o-on the internet," She says. "By any chance have you seen a guy with light brown hair, a little bit taller than me , has an obsession with balls." I say to hear and she giggles a bit. "Yeah I was talking to him before about the whole game thing, he said he was going to get a better weapon." She said, well at least I won't have to explain to him, well whatever I need to get him back here to discuss how we are going to beat these levels. Well I guess I should find him. "Well I think I am going to find my..." I say before I saw David coming back to the inn. "Never mind then" I say, she looks over to David and smiles "Hiya~!" She says in a regular tone, why is she so friendly with David? "Oh yeah, Matt there is one thing I didn't explain to either to you" Rosemary returned to her normal tone. "This game has several levels," I was going to assume since the whole level one thing"But to progress we need one more player and when we do get this other player we will be able to get to the other levels. To get to these other levels we will need to find a trigger item, it could be almost any item. In this level I already found the item which is the hammer in the blacksmiths house, luckily he is out for a week," Oh great now we have to go to all these levels risking our lives for an unknown object, just to top it off we need to find this player 4 douche. Well all we can do is wait.

Me, Rosemary and David all sit in the lobby waiting for the forth player, we had small conversation and we have had breakfast. Wait is taking so long? We don't necessarily know who will come next, but it is the next person who touches this machine. "Well guys, this can take forever," says David with his hand on his head, he lazes into his seat. "You should be patient, it has only been ten minutes," Rosemary said in her normal tone. David groans and puts his head on the table. She is right, we will never know when the next person will come into the office. Suddenly a bang echoes through out the lobby. What was that? I quickly run out my seat and go outside to see somebody in a collision of pots. I take a closer look to see Josh's head under a larger pot. I help him up and clean up the pots, he looks around. He stays silent and looks at himself. He is wearing armor which looks more normal than David's and mine. He looks at me and asks "What type of prank is this?!". Rosemary and David run out and see Josh. "It is nice to see you, Josh," Says David. "This is not a joke," Says Rosemary. "What? You mean you think this is real? But we are in Skyrim! This is fiction! Not that I will be totally upset if we were, but what if we all die, or get eaten by a dragon that would suck as-" David cuts him of "Please be quiet, now that he is here we can just get out of here and get to the next level, oh by the way this is Rosemary." They wave to each other. "Now Rosemary, lead us to the black smith house." She nods and we all start walking towards the other side of the town. David, Rosemary and me explain to Josh about how and why we are here and how we plan to get out. He seems understand, we walk into the house but before we walk in Rosemary stops me. "Are you always this quiet? I mean you always state your opinion and stuff, but ever since Josh came you got all quiet. Are you nervous or something?" She stares at me with her brown eyes, wow she looks like... Never mind stop thinking like that Matt, she can't be like that. "Y-yeah I am fine..." I state quickly, she frowns and walk into the house, I follow. We step into the house and look at the hammer together. "Well, how do we do this Rosemary?" I say she looks at the hammer. "Well in order to stay together we need to take it at the same time," She says. I nod while the others say okay. We all look at the hammer while David says "Okay guys, Three... Two ... One" We all grab the hammer and we transport into the same area that I was in yesterday. "Okay guys, now that we are here all we have to do is sleep, but before we all do I need to say that it won't be that easy for now on, we will be in a battle for what we desire." She says starting to laying on the floor, what I desire eh? Well I can never be sure what that means...

Sorry to announce this, but this story is cancelled.


End file.
